


My Turn

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna's had enough, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: Anna's had enough of being compared. Enough of being second place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Turn

There was a tower room that Anna liked to escape to when things go too hard, overwhelming or when she just needed a moment to herself. Today she needed the tower room to be angry in. She was so livid she wasn’t sure who she was more enraged with; herself or her sister. The day had started out fine, a peaceful breakfast with Kristoff in bed. There was no one to stop them from being together anymore. Being Queen had its perks in that department. But the day got steadily worse as the day drug on. More than she thought possible she was compared to Elsa. Elsa wouldn’t have made that choice. Elsa would have done it that way. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. She was so sick of hearing her sister’s name she was ready to scream. And that’s what drove her to the tower room.

With a slam of the door, Anna wrapped her arms around herself and let out the biggest scream of anger and frustration she ever had. It echoed in the room and Anna shook with rage. It had been building for some time and now she burst. She tried to calm down and rationalize what she was feeling, like she always did. _It’s not Elsa’s fault. She didn’t choose any of this._

Yes she did. Elsa chose to abandon her birthright and leave. She chose to shut her out and leave her to do just about everything for the last three years. She wasn’t a sister. Anna was the parent. Always checking on Elsa, managing her own feelings to make sure Elsa wasn’t hurt. But not anymore. Now it was Anna’s turn. Anna’s turn to be taken care of. Anna’s turn to be her own person. Anna’s turn to be Queen.

She dusted herself off, looked out the window towards the north and shook her head. It's my turn. My turn.


End file.
